


All I want for Christmas is you

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Prompt, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Surprises, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, christmas surprise, fiances, holiday prompt, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 12: David gives Patrick the okay to go visit his family for the holidays but Patrick has to leave David at home for Christmas, not expecting him to turn up on his doorstep on Christmas morning with a bouquet of roses.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/gifts), [Stargatewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargatewars/gifts).



> The final day, this was so much fun to do, I truly hope you all have loved each day’s fic. I love you all, thank you for your support!  
> Day 12 is dedicated to the amazing women behind Open Fic Night, Kelly & Michele! Thank you so much for organizing such a great event (twice!) for this fandom, for us to express ourselves through writing and through art. The first open fic night was on my birthday (June 22) and the second one is right before Christmas, both so special! I have too many fics already to read and now I'll have 100 more thanks to the wonderful people who have uploaded to the collection, you're all incredible! Kelly, it was so awesome getting to meet you at Noah's Toronto show, I wish we got to talk more (what a show!!!😍). You're both such amazing and talented writers, I love reading your work. Michele, I look forward to your weekly posts, every fic is just so amazing, seriously! I hope you both enjoy this little ficlet of David surprising Patrick on Christmas. I also wish you both such an amazing holiday!! ❤️

Patrick wants to spend the holidays with his family but he doesn’t want to leave David. It’s their first Christmas as fiancées and David told Patrick to go home for the holidays to see his family since he didn’t last year. David told him that he would be okay to run the store alone for a few days since they’ll be closed for Christmas day anyways. 

His parents and extended family are so exciting to have Patrick home for Christmas. Patrick calls David every day that he’s away and every night. On Christmas Eve, Patrick and his parents head to his aunt’s house for dinner where he’ll get to see his whole family. It’s a great night. He’s missed them a lot but he’s missing David even more right about now.

Patrick sneaks away to the basement and calls David on FaceTime. 

“Hi, honey,” David answers the call. He’s sitting at the edge of his bed in the motel. 

Patrick sighs when he sees David’s face. “I miss you,” He tells him. 

“I miss you too, baby,” David says. “Where are you?”

“At my aunt’s house in the basement. I wanted a bit of privacy to call you. What are you doing?” Patrick asks.

“Everyone is in my parents room, came in here for some privacy too,” He tells him with a small smile.” Since the last minute party they got together last year, Johnny wanted to do it again but with more notice so that’s what was happening next door. “It’s not the same without you, Patrick.”

“I know, babe. I missed my family a lot and it’s been great being here with them but this doesn’t feel right. You’re my family too, David, I wish you were here.” 

“Me too,” David says with a small pout. “Just a few more days, we’ve done it before.”

“It’s not like that makes this any easier.”

David nods his agreement. Someone walks into the room, letting the Christmas music flow into their conversation. “David, I need more red,” Patrick hears Stevie say.

“It’s under the desk,” David tells her. They must have hidden it so they had enough for them. “I should go,” He turns his attention back to Patrick. “Text me before bed?”

“Okay, I will. I love you, David,” Patrick tells him.

“I love you too, Patrick,” David says before blowing him a kiss and hangs up. 

Patrick sighs, he misses him already. He heads back upstairs to rejoin the party.

*

“Did he have any idea?” Stevie asks him as she pours wine into her cup.

David smiles at her, “Not a clue.”

She clinks her glass to his before they return to the other room to rejoin the party.

*

Patrick wakes up early on Christmas morning. Well, he wakes up early every day but today is tradition to wake up early. He makes his way downstairs and to the kitchen where his dad is sitting at the table and his mom is making breakfast. He greets them both before taking the mug of tea his mom made him. 

He’s about to sit at the table with his dad when the doorbell rings. Patrick looks at his parents confused, “You expecting anyone?” 

“No,” They both say looking at each other.

Patrick walks to the front door and opens it. David is standing there with a bouquet of red roses and a smile on his face. “Merry Christmas, baby,” He says softly.

Patrick can’t help the laugh that escapes him as he pulls David to him in a tight embrace. David holds the flowers far to the side so they don’t get squished in the embrace as he wraps his other arm around Patrick’s shoulders and kisses the side of his neck.

“What are you doing here?” Patrick asks as they pull back from each other and he closes the front door. 

“I couldn’t be away from you a second longer, especially not on Christmas,” He says with a wink.

“Is that David?” Patrick hears his mom call from the kitchen before both his parents make their way over. “Oh, David! What a wonderful surprise!”

They exchange hugs and kisses, Patrick takes the flowers from David and goes to the kitchen to put them in a vase but not before he puts them to his nose and smells them. The three of them join Patrick in the kitchen where Marcy is thankful she made a big breakfast now that they also have David with them.

The four of them have breakfast and David tells Patrick he has some gifts in the car so Patrick runs out to get them for him. Once he returns, they go in the living room and exchange gifts. 

Patrick watches as David gives his parents his gift and he grins at them. This is the most perfect Christmas he could have ever hoped for; sitting around the fire near the tree, opening gifts with his parents and the love of his life. 

David puts his hand on Patrick’s thigh and rubs his thumb soothingly. He leans in to whisper, “You okay?”

“This is perfect, thank you, David,” Patrick tells him before kissing him softly on the lips. 

David blushes slightly when they pull back from the kiss. They haven’t demonstrated much of their relationship in front of Patrick’s parents since they left soon after his birthday party and haven’t been back to visit. He says softly, “I love you,” looking into his eyes, much like the night of his birthday.

“I love you,” David says back just as softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
